The beginning of Harriet Potter
by DaughterOfLoki1
Summary: What if Harry had a secret twin. A twin that was destined to protect him, to sacrifice everything for their brother even their life. Join Harry, his twin, Ron, Hermione and Draco- wait Draco is their friend how is that possible? Read to find out! A MUST READ FOR DRACO LOVERS! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!


**Hey there my fans now I originally was going to write my HTTYD story only but I decided to start writing this as well. Hope you like it.** **This story will start after Harry met the Weasley twins.**

* * *

Harry sighed as he pulled his hair down over his scar. He didn't understand why his scar was such a big deal. Honestly he was nothing special he didn't look like a savior as some would call him. He has always been small and skinny for his age. He has a thin face, knobbly knees, black unkempt hair and bright green eyes. "It's because you destroyed the Dark Lord." Said a unknown voice. Harry looked up to see a girl his age standing in the doorway of the compartment. The girl had grease raven black hair, her eyes were a dark bright green, and ghostly pale skin. She was wearing white cotton T-shirt under a black leather jacket, a white scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, she had skinny jeans and hiking boots covered in mud, dirt, and what looked like paint.

"What?" The girl smiled and walked over to the empty and sat down across from him. "You're Harry Potter, right?" Harry nodded "Well you're famous because you destroyed Lord Voldemort and he gave you that scar so people pretty much see your scar as a beacon of hope or something." She explained. Harry nodded Hagrid had already explained this to him. The girl nodded back and pulled out a book from one of her bags and started reading.

Harry drummed his fingers on the armrest and listened to the kids running up and down the corridors of the train. Harry looked up and look at the girl and decided to try and start and conversation with her. Just as he was about open his mouth the girl interrupted "Wicked." Harry stared at the girl in confusion. The girl looked up from her book. "I'm reading Wicked." Harry stared at her in wonder at he must emit a little bit of fear.

"H- how...?" "How did I know what you were going to say?" Harry nodded. "I can read people's minds." Harry was amazed the wizard world was becoming more and more amazing by minute. "Can I read minds?" asked Harry "No, only a few wizards or witches can read minds" "Do you want me to tell you more of the wizard world?" Asked the girl. "Yes, please!" Harry exclaimed the eagerness and excitement clear in his voice. The girl laughed and stuck out her hand "The name Harriet." Harry shook it.

"Um excuse me but can I sit in here?" "Everywhere else is full." Harry and Harriet looked up to see a tall, thin and gangling boy with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. Harry and Harriet shook their heads and the boy sat down. "You're are Weasley aren't you." Harriet stated. The boy looked up "Yeah I am, the name's Ron Weasley." "I'm Harriet and the boy sitting next to you is Harry Potter." Ron turned and look Harry eyes wide. "You- you're Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. Harriet smiled "Guys I think this is the beginning of a awesome friendship."

* * *

Harriet, Harry and Ron were talking about Quiditch well more like Ron and Harry were talking Harriet was busy reading Wicked and she would ether correct Ron or put something in that he forgot to mention. That's when the compartment door slid open and three boys walked in. Harry looked up and recognized the boy he saw in Madam Malkin's robe shop. "Is it true." he said. "You're Harry Potter." "Yes" responded Harry. "And you are...?" "Oh were are my manners my name is-"

"Draco?" Everyone turned to look at Harriet who had put down her book to look at the new people. "Harriet?" Draco said his eyes wide in disbelief. Harriet lept from the seat and gave Draco a big hug. "I can believe it's you!" They exclaimed at the same time breaking the hug to smirk at each other.

"Harriet what are you doing here?" asked Draco. "Well I said we would see each other at Hogwarts." Harriet replied still smirking. That's when Draco's eyes were filled with anger he quickly let go of Harriet and he glared at her. "Were have you been for the last two years Harriet?!" Draco shouted, "Do you know what you put me through after you disappeared every single goddamn day I would wonder over and over again where were you, were you alive, were you dead?"

Harriet only stared at Draco. The entire compartment was filled with a awkward silence. Finally Harriet broke the silence by saying "Draco, I'm sorry I truly am about leaving you like the way I did it broke my heart to leave but, I had to finish the mission my parents started." "That's just it Harriet I don't even know who your parents are, for all I know you probably left to be with someone else." Draco retorted, "So unless you tell me how your parents are and what exactly what your 'mission' was I don't want to speak to you."

Harriet looked Draco "Fine I'll announce to the entire school who my parents are and then I'll go to you personally and tell what my mission was will you speak to me if I do that?" Draco simply nodded and left the compartment "Oh and Potter" Draco said poking his head through the door. "I advise you stay away from Weasley over there so why don't you come and hang with me and my friends."

Harry walked over to Draco "I think I can tell who are my friends and are not, thanks," he said coolly. Malfoy sneered and walk away. "What a git," Harry muttered as he closed the door of the compartment just as the train was starting to slow down. "Come on," said Harriet "Were nearly there."

* * *

 **Well everyone I hope you enjoyed that sorry if it's short I write my stories when ever I have free time and that is very rare so please review, favorite, follow and I'm sorry if their is any misspelled words or bad use of grammar. Good bye and see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
